


Another Dirty Fanfic: Sollux x Gamzee

by helaina_stuck88



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Black Romance, Breathplay, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Chucklevoodoos, M/M, Mind Control, Psychic Abilities, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Sollux Gets Pissy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helaina_stuck88/pseuds/helaina_stuck88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much Hate snog with your favorite Clown and Bee-Keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dirty Fanfic: Sollux x Gamzee

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The triggers this fanfiction contains are: #hate snogging #sollux getting pissy #ultimate domination #psychic ablilities #xenophilia #size difference #breath play? #and whatever happens in here.

You all up and decided to pay your favorite yellowblooded motherfucker a visit. Slinking through the air ducts to finally make it to his room course that asshole is typing away at his husktop. Of course that fucking brainac is making the very blood in your veins boil just looking at his sarcastic, smug face. That wicked mouth of his has gotten him in a lot of fucking anger and rage from you, and now you found a better way of using it.

You slither out of the air duct silently as always and creeps up from behind him and instantly cover that fuckers eyes. The rule for psionic users is that you have to see the person or thing you want to use that wicked shit on. He hisses and flails for a moment, clawing at your wrists as you growl in his ear. You pull him out of the chair and slam that fucker to the floor, pinning him down and keeping a hand clamped over his eyes. 

He spits lisped curses at you as you just smash your lips against his, kissing him roughly. He growls against the kiss which make you growl in return. He then somehow gets your hand from his eyes as he lifts you up with that fucking bullshit! God you fucking hate him.

He smirks as he pins you to the wall, he says nothing but that just pisses you off even more. With a flick of his hand, you are now naked in front of him and low and behold, your monster of a bulge is already curling against itself. So much for an ambush but oh well, he knows how to get a fucker off.

You see him lick his lips with that forked tongue of his as he gets closer. You hiss and growl at him as he just opens your legs and takes a lookie loo at your wet nook. God you hate him! He takes his glasses off as he looks up at you, bad move~

You haven't used this shit before on anyone but you've been practicing and waiting to use it. As he makes eye contact with you, your eyes glow an iridescent purple and soon, so does his. You are soon released as he stands there, eyes on yours and dazed.

"That's a good motherfucker. Now you have had your fun, Time for me to start this wicked shit." He just nods slowly and awaits your orders. You growl at him to remove his clothes and lay on his back, legs spread. He complies to a T and is soon on his back with his legs open to you. You lick your own painted lips, staring at the delicious nook while you stroke you bulge. It was longer than thick but it could make a motherfucker sing to the messiahs. 

You crawl onto the bed and hover over him as your bulge lick his entrance. He mewls and practically begs for him to enter until you suddenly get a pain in your think pan, losing concentration and he snaps out of it.

"What the-- 2mooth move diickhead. My turn." Before you can react that fucker had you pinned to the bed with your ass up and legs spread. He slowly slides a few of his long slender fingers into your cool nook and you bite back any noise except for a growl. He comments on how he was going to wreak your nook as you go to snap back at him, you feel a sudden ZAP deep in your nook.

Oh sweet fuck, you gasp and all you could see was white for a moment. You are now looking back at him growling to know what the motherfuck he did when he does it again, hitting that miracle spot over aver and over again.It was just about a couple minutes of zapping when you find yourself curling your toes and releasing, your body convulsing in an early climax.

Oh fuck. You pant softly as he slides his fingers out of you and you can hear him lick them. He suddenly turns you around as he unsheathes his twin bulges. They weren't as long or thick as the highbloods, they were actually a normal size but that was just speaking about them separately, together... Well, that's another miraculous miracle that makes you hate him so much. You see them curl together as he hovers over you. You hiss at him and curse until he just slams them deep inside of your sensitive nook. This causes you to arch your back and moan loudly. Oh fuck yeah you loved the pain he caused you as he stretches your nook wide.

He bites his lips as he rolls his hips, his bulges separating and rubbing around on their own. You claw the bed and growl at him when he places a hand around your throat, squeezing as he starts thrusting in and out of you. You gasp for air as you just moan, the pain and pleasure do delicious and intoxicating. He kisses you, biting your lips with those sharp fangs of his, causing you to bleed. He keeps thrusting harder and faster inside of you as you moans and you starts to see spots due to oxygen deprivation. He sing it as he lessens his grip on your throat but keeps thrusting harder and harder as he moans and pants himself.

You suck in a lung full of air and moans as your bulge wraps around his. The yellowblood hovers over you as his face contorts in ecstasy and growls at you that he was going to use you as his personal bucket.You hiss at him but you felt your own body betray you as your hips start to move on their own, mimicking the other's movements until he suddenly releases deep inside of you, filling you up two-fold.

You roll your eyes back as he squeezes your throat while climaxing and your body trembles deliciously, a small bump forming in your belly as he fills you up. After a moment, he slowly pulls out and releases his grip on you. You just lay there panting as you feel so motherfucking full and shit. He just chuckles as he gets up and grabs a bucket, setting it up below you as he sits you up. You weakly growl at that fucker for touching you but he just rubs your bump, pushing down as you emit a primal chirp and click until you moan out, climaxing and releasing both yours and his material in the bucket, easily filling up two. 

After that, although you hate him so fucking much, he cares for you. Carrying you to the bath and cleaning both you and everything else up. Thus ending the kismesis session with hate cuddling and sleep.


End file.
